Como Desearia Regresar al pasado
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Sakura lleva casada 4 años, tiene una hermosa bebe y todo marcha perfecto…o no?…podran Tomoyo y eriol ayudar a salvar la relacion o llegara shaoran , su amor de toda la vida a empeorarla xD?
1. Reencuentro

Como desearia regresar el pasado…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Episodio 1. reencuentro

Yuuto: Buenos dias mi amor nn-decia el joven, unicamente vestido con un ajustado Boxer, llevaba en su mano una bandeja muy bien cuidada con un delicioso café adornado con una rosa, se sienta en la cama y ve a su acompañante, su hermoso cabello estaba desordenado en la cama y podia ver como su cuerpo se extendia a lo largo de la cama-amor..despierta pekeña..el desayuno nn-ella abre los ojos, el seguia enamorado de esos hermosos ojos verdes

Sakura: Yuuto son las 8 de la mañana…porke me despiertas…- pero ke es esto…-Mira asombrada a su esposo ke le trajo el desayuno

Yuuto: Sakury aun esta dormida y pense que como es sabado podriamos pasar el dia juntos nn y te traje el desayuno kerida mia

Sakura: Ay Yuuto...pero si te dije ke hoy debia ir al trabajo ke no lo entiendes..yo a diferencia tuya no descanso!-enojada sin querer tira la bandeja al piso Yuuto se enfurece pero no quiere armar un escandalo para no despertar a Sakury

Yuuto: oye sakura ya estoy harto me entiendes…trato de complacerte en todo, pero siempre es tu trabajo, trabajo y trabajo ya no nos divertimos como antes!

Sakura: no es mi culpa que uno de nosotros deba traer el pan a la casa ¬¬

Yuuto: ya sabes que me despidieron y he tratado de conseguir empleo pero me es difícil

Sakura: si claro y tu feliz aki mientras yo me mato en el trabajo..mira Yuuto no se cuantas veces hemos discutido eso y yo..-el la silencia con un romántico beso, ella lo rompe-ke no me escuchas nunca! Si no me hubieras embarazado no me habria tenido ke ke casar contigo!-ante ese comentario Yuuto la golpea

Sakury: mami...ke pasa…-la pekeña niña de unos 3 años se levanto y fue a la habitación de sus padres, tenia el cabello como madre y los jos como de su…bueno ya veran pk digo esto xD

Sakura: no pasa nada cielo…-la toma en brazos-ven pekeña te voy a vestir para llevarte al jardin…

Sakury: y papi?

Sakura: tu papi va a conseguir trabajo vamos pekeña…-se encierran ella y su hija en el cuarto, Yuuto solo mira la bandeja tirada en el piso y se pone triste, recordaba lo felices que eran, ella siempre sonreia y tenia tiempo para el…pero ahora el ya no la soportaba, minutos después sakury y sakura iban saliendo, sakury se despide de su papa con un beso

Sakury: adios papi nn hasta la tarde

Yuuto. Adios mi princesita nn-la besa en la mejilla y sakury se va corriendo con su mama

Sakura: adios amor…regreso a la noche..-cierra la puerta dejando a Yuuto solo, el se acuesta y se pone a leer el periodico en busca de las tiras comicas

Mientras en la oficina después de dejar a sakury , sakura subio apurada a su oficina en donde la esperaba su mejor amiga de la infancia Tomoyo

Tomoyo: pero mira donde has estado mujer , porque tan apurada nn

Sakura: Fui a dejar a sakury..ya hablaron de la compañía a la que le venderemos el producto

Tomoyo: si pero decidieron esperarse hasta el lunes nn-su mirada siempre tan gentil y amable, sobretodo después de ke se habia casado con eriol

Sakura: y pues..que haras el resto de la tarde?

Tomoyo: Eriol y yo vamos a ir a ver ropa para el bebe nn…por cierto como esta tu relacion con Yuuto?-nota el moreton en la cara de sakura-oh mi dios ke paso…

Sakura: ahí anda…ay no se amiga..lo kiero pero..pienso ke si no me hubiera embarazado no estaria casada con el..y no es ke no lo ame..pero..ya me tiene harta!-sakura golpea la mesa, Tomoyo se acerca a ella tiernamente

Tomoyo: todo empezo desde que nacio tu hija verdad…

Sakura: tu crees que yo queria embarazarme! Por dios Tomoyo no…yo no queria un hijo que me arruinara la vida y y me hiciera casarme con esa bestia…yo…yo…-se pone a llorar en los brazos de su amiga

Tomoyo. Amiga, sakury no tiene la culpa..ella es tu pekeña, tu tesoro y debes quererla, el bebe no tiene la culpa

Sakura. Quiero a sakury mas que mi vida, pero ya no puedo aguantar a Yuuto en serio..ya no se que hacer..y se que se esfuerza por hacerme feliz pero..es ke yo ya no puedo mas TT

Tomoyo: mira vengan esta noche a mi casa nn eriol y yo los invitamos a cenra esta bien? nn y animos amiga mia…ok?-ella asiente secandose las lagrimas

Sakura salio ese dia muy distraida ya no sabia ke mas le podia salir mal hasta que…

Sakura: mierda me robaron mi auto! TT-se puso a llorar y sintio como una mano la tocaba por la espalda

Shaoran. Señorita esta bien…-sakura se voltea al ver esa voz tan familiar, era shaoran , que por supuesto ya habia cambiado mucho, estaba elegante y bien fornido y tenia el cuerpo de un semental-sakura?...

Sakura: Shaoran…-ambos se abrazaron muy felices, hace 4 años que no se veian ( shaoran no sabia lo del embarazado y no comprendio porque lo dejo por Yuuto )

Shaoran: que paso saku..

Sakura: me robaron el auto y mi vida apesta -.- - Shaoran la abraza tiernamente, como habia extrañado besarla y amarla de esa manera, ella respondio esa caricia con infinita dulzura, se sentia protegida

Shaoran: estas hermosa sakura…realmente mas hermosa de la ultima vez que te vi…-sonrie y ella le devuelve la sonrisa

Sakura: tengo tanto que contarte oh shaoran..como te extrañe –lo besa en los labios, el se sorprende ante esa reaccion

Shaoran. Sakura…quieres ir a tomar un café?...tu auto esta bien esta en la otra calle n,n despistada

Sakura: esta bien nn

Ya en el café sakura y shaoran se miraban fijamente, ella hace tiempo habia querido decirle que lo amaba mucho …pero recordo a su hija y a su esposo y se deprimio…

Shaoran: dime..como te trata la vida nn

Sakura: pues no mucho..me case..-El rostro de shaoran se ensombrecio- bueno estoy en medio de un divorcio…no estoy feliz con mi pareja…

Shaoran: el te maltrata?-se pone serio

Sakura: solo cuando no esta sakury…-se entristece

Shaoran: y quien es sakury…-la mira a los ojos

Sakura. Es mi hija…Shaoran porque crees que te deje por Yuuto eh?...-Ella se entristece , shaoran le pide ke continue- Mira… Mientras estabamos en la Facultad pues…Ese dia que enfermaste yo iba a llevarte los cuadernos y a hacerte sopa de pollo..y pues..iba pasando y me encontre con yuuto quien me agarro firmemente y después…después…-Apreto sus manos contra su falta- me Violo uu-Shaoran queria golpear a ese desgraciado, habia deshonrado a sakura

Shaoran: maldito bastardo..oye sakura..sigues con el por la niña…

Sakura: si…yo no queria tener hijos aun…o sea..no con el al menos..pensaba ke terminando tu y yo nos casariamos y tendriamos un hogar…por eso me porte indiferente porke cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada pues..tenia miedo de que me odiaras y pensaras que te …habia sido infiel y…-shaoran la abraza y la besa en los labios

Shaoran: oye sakura..y si la hija no es de Yuuto…que harias…-sakura se sorprende ante la pregunta de shaoran, como era posible hasta k se dio cuenta ke ese mismo dia que Yuuto la habia violado, ella habia tenido relaciones con shaoran

Sakura: que insinuas shaoran…yo..debo ir a buscar a sakury e ir con el abogado..debo llevarle a Yuuto los papeles del divorcio…

Shaoran. Yo soy abogado recuerdas nn te ayudare encantada y sirve que me presentas a tu pekeña hija-y pensando para sus adentros " y puede ke ella sea mi hija…"ç

Continuara…


	2. Golpes del destino

Como desearía regresar el pasado…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

_Shaoran. Yo soy abogado recuerdas nn te ayudare encantada y sirve que me presentas a tu pequeña hija-y pensando para sus adentros " y puede ge ella sea mi hija…"_

Episodio 2. Decisiones

Sakura. En serio me ayudaras Shaoran…

Shaoran: sip..mira Sakura yo nunca deje de amarte..pude tener a cuanta mujer quisiera pero solo me reservaba para ti..el día en que te volviera a ver…y pues..yo no quiero que estes con alguien que no amas..yo te quiero hacer mi esposa y darle un hogar a ti y a tu hija amor..porfavor entiendeme…yo aun te amo y te ayudare con lo que tu necesites…

Sakura: Shaoran…-ella sonrie hasta que escucha el celular y contesta, para su desgracia era Yuuto xD- Bueno?

Yuuto: _Sakura donde estas te fui a buscar a la oficina y Tomoyo me dijo que saliste?_

Sakura. _Voy por sakury…y pues..llegare tarde…-Yuuto grita y Shaoran escucha desde su asiento los gritos de Yuuto_

Yuuto. _Sakura necesito que vengas, debo hablar contigo!_

Sakura: _y yo contigo!…pero con mi abogado!…_

Yuuto: _tu ke?-_sakura le colgo y una lagrima salio por sus mejillas

Sakura. No puedo creer que vivi 4 años con ese hombre…-shaoran la besa en la mejilla

Shaoran: vamos animo nn saku…ya veras ke nuestra vida juntos sera perfecta-sakura se sorprendio "nuestra vida?" pero si sakura ni siquiera le habia presentado a su hija

Sakura: mira ya llegamos nn-Shaoran ve muchos niños al bajar de la camioneta, el deseaba poder tener hijos y estar con sakura el resto de su vida, de repente a lo lejos diviso unas pekeña figura, y era increíblemente parecida a el, sakura no lo habia notado-ke miras amor?

Shaoran. A esa pekeña..es idéntica a mi…y a ti…

Sakura: sakury mi vida nn!-la niña corre a sus brazos, shaoran obserba el cariño que emitia sakura

Sakury: oye mami..quien es este señor…-mira a shaoran con detenimiento, shaoran vuelvea sorprenderse del parecido con el

Shaoran: me llamo Shaoran y soy el no..-mira a sakura- amigo de tu mami nn

Sakury: nn oki-vuelve a abrazar a su mami-y papito porque no esta contigo?

Sakura: tu padre tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer..mientras estaremos con shaoran nn-sakura no prestaba atención al parecido, pero cabe mensionar ke Yuuto tenia el pelo café tambien y ojos ambar XD

Shaoran: Oye sakury te gustan los helados nn?

Sakury: si! si! helado! Wii!-Sakury abrazo a shaoran ,era una niña realmente bella…parecian los 3 una hermosa familia hasta que…exacto xD!

Yuuto. Sakura! Ke bueno que te encuentro-la besa en la mejilla, tu y yo tenemos ke hablar ¡- Mira a shaoran- y tu quien eres?

Shaoran: Soy Shaoran, el abogado de Sakura

Yuuto. Y yo el esposo…-toma en brazos a sakury- Hola mi amor nn

Sakury: papi! Puedo ir a tomar un helado con Shaoran porfavor nn

Yuuto. Sakura vamos..mi auto aquí esta…

Sakura. No quiero ir…

Yuuto. Mira no quiero armar un escandalo sakura ok?...adios señor shaoran…-agarra fuerte a sakura del brazo y la mete al auto, shaoran no podia hacer nada…por ley ella era su esposa, shaoran prosigio a seguir el auto…

Ya llegando a la casa…

Yuuto: Hija ve al patio a jugar tu mami y yo tenemos que hablar…-Sakury se va y empiezan a discutir..

Sakura: mira Yuuto no tenemos nada de que hablar..-Yuuto la toma fuertemente por el brazo y la empieza a mover de un lado a otro-me lastimas! Maldito seas

Yuuto: escuchame sakura..tu eres mi esposa y nada de abogados..tu sabes que si yo quiero puedo quitarte a sakury entiendes? Si vuelvo a verte con ese abogado me llevo a sakury con mis papas y no la vuelves a ver!

Sakura: no puedes hacerme eso…! Te odio Yuuto kizaragi!-yuuto la golpea fuertemente y la deja inconciente en el piso, sakury entra

Sakury: y mama papi?...-Yuuto toma a la niña

Yuuto: ve al patio hija, tu mami esta durmiendo y yo..voy a salir-cierra la puerta y se va, sakury no entendia el porke de su mama ke estaba tirada en el piso y se fue a jugar, justo en ese momento vio a shaoran que venia, ella muy feliz se lanzo a sus brazos

Sakury. Tio shaoran!

Shaoran: y tu mama?...-la toma en brazos-tenemos ke ir al doctor para hacerte unos examenes

Sakury: mami esta tirada en el piso durmiendo…-shaoran deja a la niña en el auto y ve a sakura levantandose y con la cara morada

Sakura: Shaoran…llevame de aki…-ambos se levantan y van al hospital

Shaoran: llevare a sakury al doctor…

Sakura: y porke?...

Shaoran: porke puede ser mi hija…

Continuara…


End file.
